Domain experts often rely on their own knowledge in assessing which vendors can provide the best prices and services. For example, vendors are typically chosen by domain experts based on a customer relationship and their job quality. However, this manual approach is subjective, and the vendors that are chosen often vary. In addition, the approach is time-consuming and error-prone, especially when choosing from a large group of vendors.